THEME A - CONTROL OF PATTERN (Arthur Lander, Theme Leader) I Understanding patternthe regular arrangement of cells and cellular behaviors in spaceis one of the oldest problems in biology. Over the past half-century, two views of pattern formation have flourished [63,64], both appealing to the actions of molecules, termed morphogens, that spread within tissues. In